Passion for Battling
by TheAviatorDragon
Summary: A half-shiny Mightyena called Death hears about the Pokemon World Tournament. He loves to battle, so engages a Jhoto champion and gets himself caught. As he battles in the world tournament, he discovers secrets, and learns that the PWT is a cover for something much bigger. CHAPTER SIX OUT, REVIEW FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!
1. ONE: Captured

I inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of a human.

I knew he was a trainer, I could smell the faint scents of Pokemon on him, I sniffed deeper, trying to identify them. The first one that came to me was a Typhlosion, it was obvious this Pokemon was his partner, as his scent was the most prominent. I only was able to smell two other Pokemon close to the trainer, a Beedrill and a Vaporeon. The rest of the scents were too faint to smell.

I am a Mightyena, called Death. I am half shiny, with blue eyes and the parts of me that should be a light grey were a gold instead, but strangely my back and paws still carried the signature black fur, and my nose was still red.

My mixed colors were probably due to the fact that my father had been shiny, but my mother had not.

I loved battling, and I live near the Charizard Bridge in the Unova region. I had heard that a new challenge called the Pokemon World tournament was making its debut, and I wanted in. Hence the search for a participating trainer.

I knew this trainer had to be participating due to the smell of powerful Pokemon and the air of confidence.

I leaped from my spot in the dark trees and brush on the side of the road, and waited for the trainer, who was just appearing on the horizon. I had a very good sense of smell, probably better than most Mightyena. I lied down and casually examined my claws, kneading them against the soft ground.

As the trainer approached I stood up and snarled at him; my time to do what I do best had come.

He looked at me, appearing slightly taken aback my threatening demeanor, then grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and sent out a Beedrill.

"Poison Jab." He ordered calmly, and the Beedrill came at me, purple poison swirling around on his sharp pincers. Before he could touch me, I rushed forward and struck him with a Sucker Punch, knocking him back. He landed on his back, then stood up and shook himself off.

"Smartass." He commented. Lovely, a curser. I wasn't much of a curser myself, but I have been known to utter profanity in dire situations, and those were rare.

"Bug Bite." Before I could react, the Beedrill landed on my back and began to bite me rapidly, I snarled in pain and wheeled around, my mouth on fire, to sink my fangs into the stupid bee with a powerful Firefang, I then shook him around and flung him into a tree.

"Wow, what a loser." I sneered, trying to taunt him, "Can't even beat lil' old me." He glared at me, buzzing furiously,

"Roost!" his trainer cried, but the bug ignored him and came at me with another Poison Jab, I backed towards a tree, and when he was mere feet away from me I jumped straight up, kicked my hind legs against the tree, and landed behind the dazed bee, then quickly turned around and wrapped my fangs around his torso in a powerful Thunder Fang. He struggled, trying to escape, but I did not yield, he began to scream in agony as the electricity course through his body, I refused to release him until I was sure he was out cold. I flung him to the ground. I was tempted to eat him, as I had not had Beedrill since I traveled through the Pinwheel forest, but that was no way to be caught. The trainer recalled his Pokemon and sent out a Ampharos.

I burrowed underground, dirt flying faster than thought possible, then I dove upward in a powerful Dig, only to find my opponent not there, I turned swiftly, only to be struck in the chest with a jolting ThunderPunch. I fell to the ground, writhing painfully as the electricity jolted my nerves, making me move involuntarily.

As soon as my spasm session ended I leapt to my feet. I heard something behind me, and I leaped side ways to dodge a super-effective Signal Beam, I then turned to sink my flaming fangs into the Ampharos, severely burning it.

It paused for a while, being hurt by the burn, then came at me with another ThunderPunch, and I disappeared in another Dig. This time I hit my mark, sending the light Pokemon flying. The weary Pokemon slowly got to its feet, before sending a powerful Thunder my way. I quickly got out of the way, feeling a bit of electricity spark at my tail, then turned to face my opponent, trying to plan what to do next.

But the Ampharos was tired, and using the powerful attack he promptly collapsed in exhaustion. I smirked, although I had gotten hit with a pretty powerful ThunderPunch, this had been an easily earned victory.

The trainer sent forth his third Pokemon, a powerful looking Typhlosion, who spoke to me,

"Dynamic use Flamethrower!" The Typhlosion's trainer shouted, but as he drew a breath to unleash powerful flames I crashed into him with a Sucker Punch.

He stumbled back slightly and I came after him with a ThunderFang, but he launched a ThunderPunch at me, connecting with my mouth and promptly frying my insides. I again suffered through the involuntary jerks that jolted through my body, and I stood up painfully.

"Old trick I learned from a friend." The Typhlosion, Dynamic smirked. "What's your name, you oddly colored Mightyena?"

"Death." I hissed, and launched another ThunderFang. He was taken aback by my sudden recovery and therefore was hit with ThunderFang, and it was his turn to write involuntarily. He stood up, still jerking slightly, and hit me dead on with a Flamethrower, which knocked me against a tree. I tried to stand, my back legs sprawled behind me but my front legs held steady. I found that the impact of hitting the tree had temporarily paralyzed my hind legs, and could not move them. My front legs gave away.

As my vision began to fade, I saw the boy take a yellow Pokeball with black stripes out and throw it at me…I felt a sucking sensation as I was pulled into the ball and gave no resistance.

Success. I was in.


	2. TWO: The PWT

**JUST TO CLARIFY…ALL OTHER POV'S WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON, WHILE DEATH'S POV WILL BE IN FIRST PERSON. **

TWO:

THE PWT

The first thought I had when I woke up was a rather random one. _No more fresh meat._

I would have to eat PokeFood and Poffins and PokeBlocks and all of those nonsense foods. Oh well, it was worth it.

I found that my back legs were no longer paralyzed and I felt a-ok, so I assumed that been taken to a Pokemon Center. I stared out of my ball to see Dynamic and the Ampharos sparring with each other, exchanging ThunderPunches. Although Pokeballs looked solid from the outside, they were transparent from the inside, allowing the Pokemon to see outside. The outside world was tinted black and yellow due to the colors of the Pokeball I was in.

I also found that the Pokeballs were incredibly comfortable; it felt like I was sitting on the bed of a king. I felt a sucking sensation as I was released from my Pokeball, and I found myself face to face with my new trainer. He had hazel-gold eyes and messy black hair covered by a hat that was backwards. He wore a grey and red jacket, black jeans, red and white running shoes, and a goofy grin.

"Hello, I am Jakob, champion of the Jhoto region." he smiled slyly, "These are my Pokemon." He released three other Pokemon, "That's Fleck and Dynamic," he said pointing to the Ampharos and the Typhlosion, "This is Stinger," he pointed to the Beedrill, "This is Psi and Vapor." He finalized, pointing to an Alakazam and a purple Vaporeon.

My heart sped up as I looked at her, she was a gorgeous creature, and I could barely contain myself from blushing. I looked away.

"Now a name for you…" the trainer thought aloud, and I quickly began scratching at the ground with my claws.

My mother had been very interested in human things, and she had taught me how to read and write. So I scratched, M-Y N-A-M-E I-S D-E-A-T-H on the dirt.

"My name is Death." Jakob read, "Alright, Death, welcome to the team." I barked and wagged his tail.

…

I stood a ways away from my opponent; the purple Vaporeon. Jakob had split us up into sparing groups. I eyed my surroundings to see how I could use them to my advantage. To my right there was a golden fountain, water would be useful for my opponent, so I had to keep her away from it, but to my left was a wooded area with many trees, and with my sharp claws I was fairly adept at climbing, and I didn't see how Vapor could climb. Behind Vapor was a small bridge over some water and behind me was the Charizard Bridge.

"Ready?" Vapor asked in a melodious voice, I felt my heart beat faster as adrenaline pumped through me, I nodded swiftly. Immediately she rushed forward in a Quick Attack, and I met her speed challenge with Sucker Punch, we collided and knocked each other back; I dug my sharp claws into the ground to keep myself from skidding too far, and rushed forward, teeth bared and electricity charging through my mouth as I used ThunderFang.

Vapor, who didn't have very long claws, skidded farther than I did and was therefore unable to dodge my swift attack. I grabbed her around the scruff of her neck and sent her flying into a tree, though it tickled my conscious to harm such a lovely creature…_Not now, Death…focus on the battle. _I then disappeared in my Dig attack, but before I could resurface I was slammed by a torrent of water.

I inhaled deeply by accident, and immediately choked on water, I quickly resurfaced, my black and gold fur drenched. She chuckled at my drenched fur.

"What's a matter, afraid to get wet?" I was then swarmed with floods of memories…

Flashback…

_A young Poochyena laughed at me, her red eyes twinkled with amusement,_

_"Come on, you afraid to get a little wet?" she laughed and splashed some of the lake water into my face._

_"What if there's Sharpedo?" I asked nervously, eyeing the beautifully clear water,_

_"Silly, it's a lake! Sharpedo live in the ocean!" she replied, ruby eyes twinkling. After this realization, I laughed and leaped in after her._

_We swam around, diving and playing and just being pups, when it happened. A dark shape formed under my friend…grabbing her leg_

_"Help!" she screamed and I swam towards her, panic stricken,_

_"Lily!" I cried in desperation, but I could only watch as a gigantic Sharpedo dragged my first love underwater…_

"Death? Um…De-ath?" Vapor said uncomfortably, "What's a matter? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, uh…n-no. you look beau—you look fine." I remarked absentmindedly, "Come on!" I crouched down, my tail flicking, and I promptly got sprayed in the face with Water Gun. I growled and shook off the water, and saw Vapor readying another water gun, so I rushed forward and knocked her into another tree with Sucker Punch. She got up slowly and smiled,

"You're the best opponent I had for a long time." Then she fired several rapid blasts of high pressured water my way. I ducked and twisted and leaped, but got hit in the face with one blast, which was quickly followed by two others. Thinking fast I then lay very still.

"Death?" her voice raised in alarm, and my gut tingled with guilt, but I wanted to win this battle. I smelled her getting closer, felt her pawsteps coming for me, then I charged a ThunderFang and sprang on her, gently lodging my teeth around her throat.

"Gotcha." I laughed, my tail flicking with amusement as I stared into her deep violet eyes. I felt my heart race as it always did when I stared at her, and I struggled not to blush. I leaped off of her. I looked back at her only to see a Poochyena…

"Lily…" I breathed, but when I blinked it was only Vapor. She looked at me, concern in her eyes,

"Who was she?" she asked softly, and I looked at her, taken aback, but them murmured in reply,

"My first love. Taken away by a Sharpedo while we were swimming in a lake."

"Sharpedo live in the ocean." She pointed out,

"Normally, but the lake was connected to the ocean by a river…maybe he was after an adventure…or different food…" I choked and looked away to hide the tears forming in my eyes. I blinked to clear them.

"Death…" she whispered, but I stiffly turned and approached my new trainer.

**…**

I stared at the huge, dome-like building in front of me, on the front it had a golden Pokeball that was engraved, _'Pokemon World Tournament' _engraved on the top half of the Pokeball, with _'PWT' _engraved on the bottom.

"This is it, guys." Jakob said to his team, "Let's do this." And with that he pushed opened the double doors, and we all took our first step into the Pokemon World Tournament.


	3. THREE: Round One

**REVIEEEW! And you shall obtain a ditto, note that dittos can transform into every pokemon, so you are getting your favorite Pokemon! Please tell me about typos and stuff…I just realized that I've been spelling 'Johto' wrong ^^".**

**BTW you can get a personal oc in here! I need two trainers from Kanto and two trainers from Sinnoh and Unova…so please get those in to me asap! And one more trainer from Hoenn too…**

**So yeah. Without further ado…chapter three!**

THREE:

ROUND ONE

I nearly flinched as a flood of different scents flooded over me. Having a highly developed sense of smell, the different human scents in the building were overwhelming. We steadily approached the counter, where a black-haired woman in a blue business suit was waiting. She was messing with her hair and looking into a little round thing, while completely ignoring Jakob.

"Ahem." My trainer cleared his throat loudly. I smirked, I really liked this ; I heard Fleck the Ampharos chuckle behind me. The woman looked up and blushed in embarrassment, before putting on the biggest, fakest looking smile I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the PWT! The place where the toughest two trainers, Gym Leaders, and Elite four members from each of the five regions come to participate. May I see your invitation please?" she ranted in a bored tone, as if she had said this speech countless times.

Jakob reached into his bag and promptly pulled out a gold framed piece of paper that had fancy letters on it. He handed it to the attendant, who proceeded to fake examine it before stamping it and handing it back to the green-eyed trainer, who smiled at her.

_I must be in the ownership of a top trainer…_ I thought with wonder, _he was ranked among the top two trainers in Johto! _

The lady then stepped back and pulled back a door, and Jakob proceeded to walk through it then towards another blue door, which opened automatically. Dynamic and Vapor followed him, with me closely behind.

Inside the seemingly harmless little door, was a gigantic stadium, surrounded by stands with the battlefield in the center. Another attendant approached Jakob.

"Hello, you must be a competitor! You may take a spot in the front row, but I must ask you to withdraw all of your Pokemon." Jakob reluctantly obliged and I felt myself being sucked into the Pokeball, I glared at the attendant through its transparent surface. _Jerk._ I thought as my trainer took his seat.

**…**

"Welcome to the Pokemon World tournament!" The MC announced and the crowd went wild, I caught a glimpse of the MC from my Ultra Ball, he had close-cropped black hair, as well as side burns that connected into a beard at his chin and a thin, French style, mustache…he was wearing dark sunglasses making it impossible to see his entire face, but he looked _so _familiar to me…

"I'm Archie, and I'll be your MC for the tournament! As some of you may know, I have a scarred past, but I'm proud to announce I have turned over a new leaf! Now, without further ado, let's get this party started!" He announced excitedly, arousing another cheer from the croud.

I stiffened, Archie! The former Team Aqua boss?! Memories flooded my mind…

_A strange man in a red hood caught sight of me; I was hiding in the bushes. Realizing there was no use staying hidden, I leaped out and turned to face him, head lowered in a snarl and tail flicking from side to side._

_"Whoa, a shiny Mightyena?! Way cool!" the man grinned before sending out his Camerupt, "Use Eruption!" I grinned madly, dodging the fiery rocks that the camel sent from his humps and getting up close for a Crunch.I wrapped my jaws around the Camerupt's throat and bit down hard before leaping onto his back, where I proceeded to bite and scratch him continuously. He screamed in pain before unleashing another eruption, and a huge, heated, rock rose out of his hump and smacked me in the jaw._

_I snarled madly, and more rocks hit me, knocking me off of the camel's back. I rushed in with a Sucker Punch before he could unleash more rocks.I grimaced, those rocks had hit me hard... I had to finish this now…I rushed up and hooked my teeth around the Camerupt's throat again._

_The poor brute struggled, but I held firm, my jaw locked. The beast's struggles grew weaker, and it soon fell over on its side. From its faintly rising flank, I could tell it was not dead, just KO'd._

_"Why you-!" the red-hooded man snarled at me before reluctantly recalling his Camerupt and stalking off. I grinned. Another victory for—_

_"Sharpedo, Water Gun." I heard a voice order behind me calmly, and I spun around to be knocked back by a face full of water. My new attacker was tall, and was wearing a dark suit and a blue bandana with some kind of skull symbol on it. _

_"Crunch." He said before I could recover, and the shark charged me, hovering above the ground slightly, and locked his jaws around my body before throwing me into a tree. The man chuckled before taking out a blue and red ball and throwing it at me._

_No matter how hard I struggled, I found I couldn't break the ball concealing me due to my weakened state, and I gave up the struggle._

_The man picked me up and smiled at me,_

_"You belong to me now." He stated flatly before clipping me to his belt casually and continuing on with his business. _

A lot of action happened to me while I was under the ownership of Archie…he, of course, released me along with the rest of his Pokemon after he was possessed by the Red Orb. While Archie may have not been the best trainer in the world, a lot of interesting things happened in the few months that I was in his ownership. After all…I got to meet Kyogre…but he was pissed at the time. Oh well.

"Now if I may divert your attention to the big screen, we can get started!" my eyes diverted to a large screen hanging from a wall that had a large cave-like opening underneath it…it was probably where the trainers entered.

"From Hoenn we have Emmy and…" but as Archie announced the names of the valiant trainers, my thoughts were elsewhere…

_Why is Archie even here? Has he really 'turned over a new leaf?' _I shuddered as I remember his ambitious ways…he had pushed me beyond my limit time after time…but it had made me stronger too. I lifted up a paws to my face, examining the two inch-long claws that were abnormally long for my species…I scraped them against the floor, making three white gashes.

Soon after my claws struck, the marks disappeared. Some weird Pokeball mechanic I guess.

I also remember him being controlled by the red orb…the unnatural gleam in his eyes…could that same ambitious leader of Team Aqua have 'turned over a new leaf'?

_But no…he _must _have…they wouldn't let him MC if he was leader of an evil organization, would they? _It was a rhetorical question. Of course they wouldn't.

"…and finally the Johto trainers! Jakob and Kinji!" as Archie mentioned Kinji I felt Jakob stiffen, as I looked up I saw his face was etched with fury and shock…as well as massive determination. Kinji must be a rival of some kind.

Then Archie finally announced the battle order, turns out we would be second.

"Now if the trainers would kindly make their way to the door underneath the screen, you may choose the three Pokemon you'll be using for the first round." Archie said to the first row, who were all trainers. Jakob stood up and made his way out of the bleachers, and walked through the middle of the arena to get to the door.

Some of the trainers were smiling and waving to the crowd, others, like Jakob, we ignoring them completely and just walking towards the door…which wasn't even a door, just a large opening. Jakob walked through a small hallway and came to a spacious room that had several couches and chairs as well as a snack bar.

Jakob immediately made himself comfortable on one of the couches and pulled out my Pokeball and two others, and threw them out. I felt the sucking sensation I always felt when being released, and I turn to face the other two, recognizing Dynamic and Fleck.

"Alright guys, you ready to battle?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, and I barked happily,

"As always." Dynamic said and Fleck simply nodded.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Jakob punched the air and I felt adrenaline flood my veins…I loved the feeling…

**…**

I faced our opponent in my Pokeball, waiting for the battle to begin.

The arena had turned out to be a mixed terrain arena, and this time it had transformed into a small mountain range, the 'mountains' were no bigger than ten feet and there was flat terrain on either side of them and in the middle.

"Begin!" the judge announced, and the facing trainer, who was from Hoenn, threw out a Pokeball with little hesitation, and the Pokemon released was a Sharpedo.

I closed my eyes as memories from the event flooded my mind.

[**TWO FLASHBACKS IN ONE DAY? YOU LUCKY LIZARDS YOU!]**

_I stood at the lakes edge, gazing over the clear water that had once seemed beautiful. That is…until Lily…I bowed my head and closed my eyes, allowing rarely shown tears to drip into the water. Why couldn't I save her?! I was weak…a weak bastard…why couldn't it have been me?_

_"I'm so weak…" I muttered to myself,_

_"No you're not." I heard a deep, gravelly voice say, and I turned around to see my father, who was pure shiny. His gold fur flashed as he padded over to me._

_"There was nothing you could do against a full grown Sharpedo, it would have taken you too! Just always remember…Lily we will be in here," he said and put a paw on my head, "…and more importantly, in here." He murmured and put a huge paw over my heart._

_"She will always be with you."_

I opened his eyes in a blind rage and began tackling the Pokeball with all my strength.

"Must…defeat…Sharpedo!" I growled, and I saw Jakob look down at my Pokeball with confusion, then he gently picked it up and threw me out. I could barely contain myself, I knew we would be disqualified if I started before the judge signaled the battle.

"Begin!" the judge yell after ages, and without waiting for a command I lunged forward and landed on the Sharpedo's head, snarling furiously, and I began my onslaught.

I bit the Sharpedo in as many pieces as I could, all the while scrabbling with my sharp claws.

He had no chance. I crunched down with a ThunderFang, sending jolts of electricity through his body, before switching to a FireFang while I was still locked on, a feat I had never done before.

"Death…" I heard my trainer whisper in shock,

"Sharpedo, Crunch!" the opposing trainer cried in desperation, but I slammed my hind leg down on the Sharpedo's face before he could so much as open his jaws.

Then I grabbed onto the Sharpedo's fin, dragging it down to the side, before twirling around and slamming him as hard as I could into a nearby mountain.

The Sharpedo was out cold.

Tears stung my eyes….no matter how hard I fought now…it wouldn't bring Lily back.

"Return!" Jakob said, a horrified expression on his face. And I felt a sucking sensation as I was recalled.

The judge looked flat out flabbergasted, "Um…the round goes to the Mightyena…" the opposing trainer recalled her Sharpedo,

"I have never seen a Mightyena do that…" she told Jakob before they both sent out their next Pokemon.

Jakob sent out Fleck, and the girl sent out a Shiftry.

"Begin!" the judge said again.

ooo

Fleck eyed his opponent, a Shifry.

"Fleck SignalPunch!" the Ampharos grinned at the specia combo they had thought up, and he ran towards the Shiftry with a ThunderPunch, but when he was a few yards away he fired a Siganl beam at his own fist.

The electricity and the rainbow beam fused together, and Fleck launched it into the Shiftry's chest.

The Shiftry was flung backwards, where he landed painfully.

"Alright Shiftry, warm things up with a dark pulse!" The Shiftry smirked evilly and Fleck stepped back, and was instantly hit in the chest with a powerful dark bast of energy. He stood up, and growled at the Shiftry. _What a powerful blow! _Fleck thought.

"Fleck use ThunderBolt!" Fleck nodded and sent a spiraling thunderbolt towards his foe, who simply sidestepped before launching an Energy Ball straight to his chest.

Fleck was knocked back again. He was tired of eating dirt, he stood up and glared at the Shiftry.

"Shiftry, Shadow Ball!"

"Charge, Fleck!" Fleck nodded and gathered up all the energy he had, charging it and preparing to strike. The shadow Ball his him, but he didn't notice it.

Fleck came out of his charging state, eyes sharp and electricity running along his skin.

"X Scissor!" the trainer cried, and the Shiftry leaped forward and slashed his leaves at Fleck, who was cut and bleeding badly. Then the leaf Pokemon fell on one knee, paralyzed by the static running along Fleck's body.

"Thunder!" came the cry of Jakob, and Fleck smirked, charging up a huge blast of electric energy,

"Shiftry!" the trainer cried in desperation as the pokemon couldn't move away to dodge the blast…

Fleck released it. A huge wave of electric energy consumed the Shiftry, and when he came out of it he was singed black and on his back, unconscious. Then Fleck trembled and collapsed himself, from sheer exhaustion. He allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

ooo

Dynamic trembled, the score was now 2-1, and all that the Typhlosion needed to do was overpower the huge Swampert in front of him.

He despised water types.

"Begin!" the Judge called and Jakob yelled,

"Alright Dynamic hit him with your Assassin combo!" Dynamic smirked. He loved his trainer a lot sometimes.

He took a deep breath and released a huge smokescreen onto the field, covering the entire thing and dodging the beam of ice the Swampert had been charging.

"Alright Swampert! When you see something blast it to bits with Ice Beam!"

"You know what to do." Jakob smiled lazily.

Typhlosion easily navigated through the smoke, then fire a swift at the unaware Swampert, whose back was to him.

Dynamic got out of the way as the Swampert released and Ice Beam where he had just been.

Dynamic snuck around behind the Swampert and fired another Swift.

This continued until Dynamic was shocked to find that the smoke was fading, and he had been blasted to kingdom come with a Hydro Cannon.

With a flourish of his huge hands, Swampert sent a Mega Punch Dynamic's way, and he was knocked into a 'mountain'.

Dynamic faded in and out of consciousness, would he be defeated so easily? He felt another Mega Punch slam into his gut.

_Yep. _He thought as he faded into unconsciousness.

ooo

I snarled at my opponent, but in my mind I was scared stiff. He had defeated Dynamic in three hits.

Then again, Hydro Cannon was the most powerful water type move in existence, and it was in fact super effective to the poor fire type…

"Dig!" Jakob called, and I happily obliged.

"Use Water Pulse into the hole!" the girl trainer ordered; a smug look on her face.

I was way ahead of her, I came up on the other side of one of the 'mountain' ranges and watched as water squirted out of my hole. I slowly climbed up the mountain.

The two trainers looked confused, surely I would have popped up by now?

I stood at the top, striking a dramatic pose as I waited for the opposing trainer to notice me.

She finally did and ordered Ice Beam.

_Perfect. _I thought and waited for the Swampert to face me. As soon as he did, I leaped.

Time slowed down, and I saw the Swampert become alarmed and dark brown energy swirled around me as I launched forward in a Sucker Punch. He suddenly changed from Ice Beam to DynamicPunch and he swung a fist at me. I had little time to react, so I opened my mouth and at the perfect moment, but down hard onto his fist.

I landed on the ground and ran around him and grabbed his tail, then began to spin around.

_This was stupid. _I realized while I was trying to increase momentum, _This is a battle, not fricking Mario!_ After I had gotten as much momentum as possible, I released.

The brute went flying into one of the tiny mountains with a resounding crash, and I heard my trainer cheer loudly.

"It seems that your Mightyena is one smart Pokemon, but you're a fool if you think my Swampert will be defeated that easily. Mega Punch!" she ordered,

"FireFang!" Jakob ordered me, and I leaped forward to bite the Swampert's fist again. Bu the blue Pokemon's gigantic hand went under my fangs and struck up in a mighty uppercut. I was sent flying and I landed on top of one of the mountains; I groggily got to my feet.

The Swampert did not let up, and fired an Ice Beam at me. With agility that surprised even myself I leaped to the next tiny mountain, but the big blue bastard followed me with his Ice Beam.

It quickly escalated to a show of speed, my leaping and Swampert's stamina to maintain the beam of ice.

I realized that I would probably be down in one more hit.

Growling I leaped off of the mountain and launched forward in a Sucker Punch before the Swampert could redirect his Ice Beam, and I struck him hard in the chest.

I thought that the brute was done, but he was still standing, and this time glowing blue. The big, fat and ugly's trainer smirked,

"Heh, it was a good battle, but this is where it ends for you. Water Pulse."

_Oh shit. _I thought as I remembered Swampert's ability powers up water-type moves at low health. I was struck hard by the condensed water and tossed to the ground, where I lay painfully.

I groaned…it hurt all over, I just wanted to sleep…but I wouldn't. The whole reason I had found a trainer was to be in this competition, I would not. Lose. Now. I stood, gritting my teeth and snarling at the Swampert. He readied another hyper charged Water Pulse, and I raced towards him, despite protests from my trainer.

The Water Pulse came towards me, and I began to leap in a zig-zag pattern, the Swampert followed me, head flicking from side to side as he tried to follow my movements.

I opened my mouth, and a strange, blue frost was charged in it, and I leaped and wrapped my jaws around the Swampert's neck and pulled, before leaping out of the way as the Swampert crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Swamper is unable to battle. Mightyena wins!" the Judge announced, and the crowd went nuts for the most part, "Which means…Jakob is the winner, and Emmy is eliminated!"

[**NICE LONG ONE FOR YA ;) PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS! PLEASE POINT OUT ANY TYPOS TOO! REVIEW AND YOU GET A PET DITTO!]**


	4. FOUR: Training

**IF MIGHTYENA LEARNS SOME MOVES IT CANNOT NORMALLY USE, THEN SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**O MY GOSH, I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER. WELL I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN POKEMON, AND IF I DID, TWO THINGS WOULD HAPPEN:**

**A) ASH WOULD BE CRUSHED UNDER A LARGE ROCK**

**B) SYLVEON WOULD BE BLASTED INTO OBLIVION.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEWS MAKE THE CHAPTER GO ROUND! {HINT HINT, NUDGE NUDGE, WINK WINK}**

**FYI: Jakob ! is my name in both HG and B2… kinda my traditional name. I'm actually a girl, but the male character almost always looks better, so I'm normally the boy.**

**OH, AND COMPLETELY SCRATCH WHAT I SAID IN CHAPTER ONE, THESE POKEMON WILL LEARN A LOT MORE THAN FOUR MOVES XD**

FOUR:

Training

I stood in a row along with the other Pokemon in Jakob's party.

"Alrighty team, we did well in the first round. But, though it pains me to say this, we were incredibly lucky Death freaked out on that Sharpedo, he could've definitely done some damage with those fangs of his.

"And so we must train. Get stronger. We're going to face gym leaders next, so we must be on top of our game. So here's how it's going to go down, Dynamic." Jakob turned to face his starter, "You are tough, pretty good at both close and long range fighting, but one thing makes you weak; your fear of water. You must overcome your fear of water." Dynamic gulped, and for the first time since I met him I saw a flash of fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Death." He faced me and I stood up a little taller, "You are incredible at close up fighting, and at predictions. Your weak point is that you cannot attack far away, and you have no moves to get up close. Therefore you will be working with Vapor. She knows a few moves to solve this problem."

"Fleck. You are a little slower than the rest of the crew, and that limits your dodging capabilities. You also need to work on perfecting ThunderPunch a little more, and I know you can learn FirePunch too. So you and Dynamic will work on sparring…over the water of course."

"Stinger." Jakob walked over to a Beedrill, "You need to control your temper! You also need a long range fighting move, so you will work with Vapor and Death."

"Psi." he addressed the Alakazam next, "Your long range attacks are beautiful, just beautiful," the Alakazam looked down, embarrassed, "No need to be modest about it! You just need to learn a close up attack." Jakob showed him an orange disc thing, "This will teach you Drain Punch. You'll be with me."

"Alright crew. You have your assignments. You are all good at different things, but improving in your weaker aspect will make you a better battler, and a better Pokemon." _How will it make me a better Pokemon? _I wondered, but decided not to question it. "No go to your duties!" I nodded sharply and found Stinger and Vapor.

"Alright crew." Vapor addressed us both, "I am good at long range, and you two excel as close range. So we shall focus on long range first, and then maybe you two can give me some pointers on close range?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded, not sure if Stinger did too.

"Thanks. Now, the move we will be learning is Shadow Ball." To illustrate her point, she charged up a murky dark purple ball and hurled at a tree, where it exploded.

"Now to use it, you have to concentrate. Focus. Try closing your eyes at first. Now imagine all the dark energy, all the shadows inside of you, coming together in one spot. I'd suggest your mouth for you, Death, and in between your stingers for you, Stinger." I closed my eyes, focusing my energy, and when I opened them a small purple ball was in from of my face. Taken aback I accidently bit down, and promptly swallowed the ball.

Power surged through me, and for a second I thought I would explode inwardly, and Vapor just looked at me in horror.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, looking down at my…claws? My claws had a strange purple aura surrounding them, and were longer and sharper too.

"Wha-?" I spun around, only to find my entire body was surrounded by the purple aura. I felt stronger too…like I could run for miles and defeat ten opponents at once.

"Whoa!" Vapor exclaimed, "How do you feel?"

"Stronger." I replied, "Much, _much _stronger." I sat proudly. _I wonder how long this lasts? _I thought, then said, "Let's show Jakob!" without waiting for a reply I bounded over to my trainer, who, when he caught sight of me, jaw dropped.

I wrote in the dirt, _Ate Shadow Ball. Feel much stronger. Surprise opponents. _Jakob nodded excitedly,

"Hey Psi, try eating your Focus Blast! Let's see if this works with other long range moves." Psi nodded, and charge up a small blue orb, then threw it in his mouth and promptly bit down.

The changes were immediate. His horns grew slightly longer and thicker, his pink eyes turned orange, and his brown shirt-thing turned a brown-orange, and his spoons got thicker.

"I feel…so…powerful!" he said excitedly, and promptly turned and pulled off a perfect Drain Punch into a nearby rock, which cracked in half. Jakob jaw dropped yet again,

"Hey Psi, you did it! You learned Drain Punch!" the Alakazam nodded happily,

"This will surely surprise our opponents!" I turned to see Stinger looking like me. His big red eyes were a shade of dark violet, the stingers on his body were longer and sharper, and a misty, purple aura surrounded him.

Vapor looked the same, her purple eyes now darker, the spines on her back sharper, and two fangs stuck out of the sides of her mouth. She smiled,

"This is going to be useful." Jakob bounced excitedly, "We'll announce it to the rest of the team later. For now get back to your training." I nodded happily, and me, Vapor, and Stinger returned to the place where we were training.

"Try Shadow Ball again, you two." We nodded, and I focused, without closing my eyes, and fired a huge Shadow Ball into a thick tree. I looked over to see Stinger holding a huge purple ball between his claws too, and he fired it into the same tree that I had.

"It's so much more powerful!" I said excitedly, and Stinger huffed. Whether it was in agreement or exasperation I couldn't tell, I never could with Stinger.

"Alright Stinger, you're free to do as you wish. I need to teach Death a method of getting up close." Vapor ordered, and Stinger nodded before buzzing off to do Mew knows what.

"Alright, it's time to teach you Quick Attack. I turned to her and noticed she had reverted back to normal. Before I could ask her what to do, she dashed off, running really fast as a silver streak of light followed behind her.

She did a turn and ran back to me, stopping before she could crash into me.

My blue eyes locked with her violet ones, and my heart beat faster. I blinked and the moment was over, by my heart was still pounding.

"So, uh, how exactly do you do it?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly for some reason.

"Simple. You run as fast as you possibly can, then slam into your opponent." Vapor laughed teasingly, and I chuckled in return. "Alright now, come here, beside me, and we'll do it together. We'll start of slow, then go faster." I nodded and began to jog alongside her.

We slowly got faster, and faster, before we were both dashing as fast as we could go. I risked a glance behind me to see silver steaks following behind me, and I stopped and spun around.

"Whew, now I will be much better at longer range." I gave a toothy smile to Vapor, who laughed,

"Yep, but you owe me some up close fighting tips." She scowled, which I could tell was fake by the way her purple eyes glinted with humor. I opened my mouth to reply, but a shriek filled the air.

"Dynamic!"


	5. FIVE: New Friend

**I ACTUALLY HAD TO SPLIT ONE CHAPTER IN HALF BECAUSE IT WAS SO LONG.**

**BY THE WAY…I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO CONTINUE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS. I JUST HAVE NO REASON TOO.**

FIVE:

New Friend

My eyes grew wide and I lunged towards the ocean dock where Fleck and Dynamic had been sparring, I got to the edge of the dock and looked at Fleck, who flinched at my expression.

"What happened?" I asked shrilly, and he replied,

"I hit him with a ThunderPunch too hard, he fell—" before he could finish his sentence I leaped into the water, to see Dynamic sinking below me.

I swam for him and grabbed his scruff, doing my best to lug him towards the surface.

_He's so big! _I thought as I struggled.

Suddenly his weight lifted, and I looked down to see Vapor had swum underneath him so he was on her back, and she swam towards the surface.

I began to follow her, when I felt something wrap around my leg. I pulled my legs, and terrifying memories of Lily spun around in my head, but as I looked down, it was not a Sharpedo, it was a Pokemon I hadn't seen before.

It was red cephalopod Pokémon with a turret-like mouth, yellow bumps on its rock-hard head, and yellow suction cups on each tentacle. It possessed eight tentacles, one of which was wrapped around my leg, and the others were helping it stay in one place.

I glared at it, and used my other leg to kick it while trying to rip my other one out of its grasp. But it held firm. Remembering my new move, I focus and charge up a Shadow Ball, which I launched at the red thingy, and it exploded on impact.

The thing I assumed hollered in pain, for it flinched and bubbles came out of its circular mouth, but didn't let go.

It began to drag me deeper underwater. My lungs screamed for air, and I opened my mouth to yell for help but only bubble came out.

I struggled, but my struggled grew weaker as I started to go unconscious.

My vision faded, and the last thing I saw was a flash of purple before everything went black…

ooo

Vapor anxiously waited at the end of the dock. Where was Death? She saw bubbles come to the surface…but not that silly Mightyena. Making up her mind she dove into the water, only to see an Octillery dragging him down. She growled and with strength that she never though she had, ripped the gold and black Mightyena from the stupid things grip. It glared at her and tried to grab her too, but she vaporized in the water, making Death disappear with her.

_Whoa. _She thought, _Never knew I could do that! _She swam towards the dock and leaped onto it, reappearing as she came out of the water and Death with her.

She stood over the Mightyena, and quickly slapped her paws on his chest.

Water came out of his mouth, and he quickly came two, coughing up water and breathing heavily. His beautiful blue eyes locked with hers…

_Mew I love his eyes. So inviting…so lovely…_ her heart beat faster as it always did when she looked into his eyes. She stared at him for a while, then quickly looked away when she realized he was looking at her oddly. She slapped her tail across his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said crossly, and Death just shrugged and gave her a goofy grin before standing and shaking himself off.

She found herself staring at him again. _He looks so strong…yet he's fast too…_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went with Death to check on Dynamic.

ooo

_She was staring at me…_ I thought. _I haven't felt this way about anyone since Lily…poor Lily… _I approached Dynamic, who was surrounded by everyone including Jakob, and way relieved to find out he was more shocked then hurt.

"W-w-water…" he stammered over and over again.

"Chill." Psi muttered at him crossly. I disbanded from the group and went over to watch the sunset over the waves.

It was a lovely sight.

I felt someone sit next to me, and was a little surprised to find that is was Stinger.

"Hi." I grumbled to him. He was silent and looked surprisingly calm.

"I was wondering…uh, why are you called 'Death'? It's a little depressing, isn't it?" he asked me, and I was a little taken aback. Of everyone on the team, I hadn't really expected the Beedrill to be this sensitive. I considered not telling him, but in the end I found myself spitting out the story.

"Well…back when I was still a Poochyena…"

_I ran from my mom, hearing her laugh behind me._

_"I'm gonna get you!" she said playfully, and I ran faster, determined to win this game of tag._

_I ran across some black road and into the bushed on the other side, but stopped when I heard a bloodcurdling scream followed by a thud. I turned around and rushed back, only to see my mother…lying bleeding and still in the middle of the road._

_I ran to her, panting heavily._

_"Mother?" I woofed, nosing her black and grey fur, "Get up. Please." I cried, then collapsed into her side, sobbing heavily. She was dead._

_I looked up when I heard a growl, and was shocked to find my father looking at me with wild eyes._

_He looked downright pissed…and the crazed look in his eyes told me I didn't want to get near him._

_"What have you done!?" he asked me in a scraggly, insane voice, "You've killed your own mother!" he approached me angrily, "First you killed Lily, and now you've killed your own mother! Get out of here, Death! You bring it wherever you walk. Don't bring it around here anymore!"_

_Tears streamed out of my eyes as I backed away,_

_"I…I didn't—"_

_"Yes you did and you know it! Get out of my sight, Death! Your dead to me!" he was shrieking my now, and, terrified, and turned and ran away, tears streaming out of my eyes._

"Death isn't my name. It's my scar. And I must carry it." I looked down, tear welling up in my eyes.

I was surprised to feel Stinger embrace me. He put both stingers on my shoulders, and looked into my eyes.

"No you don't." he said, "That is not your scar. You didn't kill your mother…or this Lily. Your father was just mad with grief. Don't carry what you don't have to." I was shocked. I had never met a Pokemon this caring about other before, and I realized that Stinger was a very wise Pokemon hidden beneath a gruff cover.

He once again sat beside me, and we watched the final rays of the sun disappear. As the sun sunk, a green flash spread over the horizon.

In that moment, I realized that I had a new friend…that I had a friend at all…this wise Beedrill sitting next to me was my friend…


	6. SIX ROUND TWO PART ONE

**I'M BACK! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH YOU THREE REVIEWERS! SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES, I WAS ON VACATION!**

SIX:

ROUND TWO; PART ONE

I watched the outside world from my Pokeball as Jakob steadily approached the PWT for the second round. Right when he was about to reach them, a blue haired trainer burst from the doors and careened into Jakob, who lost his balance and was knocked backwards, giving me a boring view of the cement. Lovely.

"Hey, what was that for?" my trainer asked as he stood shakily. When he was standing again, he took a step back, and, getting a clear view of the trainer, I could see why.

Her eyes were wild and insane-looking, and she panting heavily in a raspy breath.

"Whitney..." she said in an insane voice, and I backed up as far as the Ultra Ball would let me.

"What?" Jakob asked, confused, "You mean that pink haired gymleader with the annoying Miltank?" the blue haired trainer nodded violently,

"She crushed me in the first round!" she rasped before running off again shouting loudly. I looked up at Jakob, and he looked scared.

"Claire is the strongest gymleader in the Johto region...I hope we don't have to face Whitney." I trembled, but then gained a hold of myself.

_Pfft, I can defeat a cow any day of the week!_

With that Jakob opened the double doors and entered to PWT. He approached the receptionist lady, and this time she wasn't fiddling around with her face. She put on the same fake smile and said,

"Welcome to round two of the PWT! If you would please hand the six Pokemon you will be using over to me, I will register them for round two!" she said in a monotonous tone.

For a moment all I saw was Jakob's hand as he put me on a counter, then another hand as I was put on a table thing much like the ones at the Pokeball center. I saw five other Pokeballs follow me and then I felt a sucking sensation, like I was being pulled out of my Pokeball, except I wasn't. After a few seconds the sensation passed, and I was returned to Jakob's belt.

"Now if you will please go to the waiting room, the pairs for round two will be announced." she said and Jakob entered the door that led to the stadium.

...

"Okay guys this is it." Jakob announced solemnly, "Round two. Thanks to Dynamic, Fleck, and Death, we smoked round one!" cheers came from the assembled Pokemon before my trainer, and I added my own cry.

"Now for Round Two, we will be facing a gymleader. Tougher competition. Stronger Pokemon. But we can do it!" he said confidently, "Thanks to Vapor, Death, and Stinger, we have learned a new trick: when you swallow your attacks, you get a power up. I have a plan to utilize this."

...

I looked up at the big TV screen, five minutes to the start of the second round, and they were about to announce the battling pairs.

"The first round of round two will be..." the screen announced, "Jakob and Whitney!" Jakob sank into the chair next to me and I fell into a sitting position.

_Whitney... _I had heard stories about this gymleader and the terror she brought to beginning trainers with her Miltank. It would stomp you to death, attract you, and then when you finally though you were gonna win, it would drink it's own milk!

And then, after many tries, when you finally beat the pink haired trainer, she would start crying and refuse to give you your gymbadge! This was going to be a long fight. A very long fight. No really, you have no idea how long-

"Come on Death!" I heard Jakob shout behind me as I was sucked into my Pokeball.

...

ooo

**[AFTER MANY TIME SKIPS, HERE WE ARE!]**

Fleck faced his opponent; a pink Wigglytuff, and waited for the battle to begin. The arena was a simple grassland with a small pond off to the side this time.

"The battle between Johto champion Jakob and Johto Gymleader Whitney is about to begin! Each side will use six Pokemon, and when all six Pokemon on either side is defeated then the other will be the victor. Substitutes are allowed by both sides. Ready? Begin!"

"Jiggle use Mega Punch!" Whitney yelled, _Jiggle? What a sad name... _Fleck sniggered.

"Thunderpunch, Fleck!" Benny commanded, and the two Pokemon ran towards each other charging their respective punches.

At the last second, Jiggle dodged to the side so Fleck's Thunderpunch only grazed her cheek, and landed a Mega Punch right to the gut, sending Fleck sprawling on the ground, winded.

"Get up, Fleck!" Just as the Ampharos stood shakily to his feet, gasping for breath, another Mega Punch hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him flying in the pond.

"Fleck, stay there!" _What? _the Ampharos thought in shock, but obeyed his master and began to tread water.

"Go fetch!" Whitney said, and the Wigglytuff leaped into the water and proceeded to swim towards Fleck.

"Fleck use Discharge." _Aha, now I see... _Fleck smirked and zapped the water with all the electricity he could muster.

Being, well, water it easily conducted the electricity and zapped Jiggle into oblivion, while barely affecting Fleck.

"Get out of there!" both trainers yelled at once, and both Pokemon leaped out the water. Jiggle was struggling to stand.

"Jiggle use double Mega Punch!" Whitney grinned, and Jiggle quickly obeyed. Catching Fleck off guard with her swift recovery, Jiggle managed to land both punches, one in the side of his face and one in the jaw, sending Fleck flying.

Fleck struggled to his feet, parts of his face bruised and slightly swollen, giving him a garish look.

"Fleck use PlanPowerUp!" Fleck smirked and used charge, while he was cloaked in light and absorbing the static electricity around him, he focused a Thunderbolt into his paws and swallowed it.

Immediately he felt a warmth flood through him as energy surged to his paws. His eyes turned yellow and electricity ran through his fur, and the red orbs on his forehead and tail glowed brightly.

When the light faded Jiggle stumbled back at Fleck's change.

"Thunderpunch!" Jakob smirked and Fleck's paw curled into a fist, a powerful electric energy swirling around it.

The powerful punch hit the Wigglytuff in the stomach, sending her flying to land at Whitney's feet, creating a small dust cloud.

Jiggle was knocked cold before she even touched the ground.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, Ampharos wins!" the judge called.

Jakob smirked and withdrew Fleck.

ooo

"Go, Stinger!" Jakob called and Stinger came to the field, the stingers he was named for sharp and ready to strike.

The Beedrill found himself facing a Clefable. The fat pink creature smiled at him and winked, causing Stinger to recoil._ Eugh! _He thought, _This is going to be a loooong battle. _

"Ready?" the judge called, _What does it look like? _Stinger thought, annoyed. "Begin."

"Stinger use Poison Jab!"

"Fairy use Meteor Mash!"

The two Pokemon collided and they were both knocked back, Stinger stumbled out of the air and landed on his feet.

"Fairy use Pound!" before Stinger could retaliate, the Clefable put both paws together and smacked Stinger over the head, making him sink back to the ground.

Stinger slowly got up again and glared at the Clefairy before flying into the air again.

"Stinger use X-scissor!" the Beedrill flew back down and slashed the Clefable across the face, opening a huge gash that bled slightly. The pink fairy thing stumbled back, and growled.

"Fairy use sing!" Whitney commanded, and the Clefable smirked before opening her mouth and singing a tantalizing lullaby.

Stinger found himself getting drowsy, and before he could stop himself he fell into a deep sleep.

ooo

I watched as my friend fell to the ground. I cringed, that had to hurt.

"Stinger wake up!" my trainer yelled, but Stinger was out like a light.

Whitney smirked and ordered her Clefable to Pound him over and over again. It was looking very bad for Stinger as he was beat around the grassy arena.

"Stinger please wake up." Jakob groaned, and I squeezed my eyes shut, anger boiling inside of me, _That fat pink furball! _I growled in my head.

Stinger's red eyes blinked slightly, and he came to just in time to avoid another Pound. _Yes!_

ooo

Stinger opened his eyes to find a Clefable rushing at him, and acting on pure instinct he fluttered out of the way and slashed a Poison Jab at her back, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Stinger use Roost!" Stinger flew to the ground and shut his eyes in concentration as he felt energy surge back into his tired limbs.

"Let's finish this with X-scissor!" Stinger smirked and flew at the Clefable, making two X-shaped gashes across it's stomach.

It collapsed and didn't get up.

"Clefable is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" Stinger cheered in his brain, but on the outside crossed his pincers and huffed as he allowed himself to be recalled, eager to watch the remainder of the battle.

[**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING FOR PART TWO!]**


End file.
